Forever and Always Jam
by williamson2015
Summary: I love you forever, forever and always through the good and the bad and the ugly.


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever(: I've always been a reader but never a writer this story is about Jules and Sam from flashpoint and based off of the song forever and always by parachute.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Flashpoint, Flashpoint characters, The song Forever and Always or any of the band Parachutes songs(:

Enjoy!

Jules Callaghan soon to be Braddock was sitting at the table one day playing with her engagement ring thinking of her and her Fiancé Sams wedding trying to keep her mind off of him while he was at work. They had decided that Sam should leave team one to be team leader of team 4 that way they could respect the priority of life rule and keep sarge out of their problems. She was waiting for him to get home so they could head to Medicine Hat to tell her family the good news. Little did Jules know that her father had granted Sam permission to marry his one and only little girl a couple months ago at thanksgiving. Sam should've been home at least 15 minutes ago but Jules being on team one knew more than anyone that a debrief could last longer than planned she wasn't to worried but as the time passed she began to. Maybe he had been home she had to run to the store to get a couple things so they could leave as soon as he got home maybe the neighbors saw his car she went to ask them but no one had seen him..

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later He was supposed to be here She's sure he would have called She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway No one's said they seen him Why, is something wrong? She looks back to the window_

Jules wonders where he could be, she begins playing with her ring suddenly the phone rings. Her heart starts beating crazy she doesn't know if she wants to answer it and be mad at Sam for scaring her answer a call that could change her life forever. She picks up the phone thinking of the word forever and how he proposed as she hears the fateful news that something's happened. She hears spike tell her that she should come but she can't move all she can think of is forever and always. Just what her engagement ring says.  
_  
She looks back to the window Suddenly the phone rings A voice says something's happened That she should come right now Her mind goes to December She thinks of when he asked her He bent down on his knees first And he said I, I want you forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together Forever and always  
_  
She hops in her jeep the one that she and Sam drove all the time to work when they had almost the same shifts. The same jeep that she could still smell him in from him going to get take out last night because she was too tired to cook. She pulls into the hospital parking lot and walks into the Er she sees spike and Raf waiting for her. They tell her he's been moved to ICU and only family can see him. They respond to the look on her face relaying that there not technically married and she has no idea how to contact the general or anyone but Natalie who she figures is already here by telling her that fiancés count and that she is allowed to see him. She gets to the ICU waiting room and everyone's there. Everyone from team one, team four, even donna from team 3 and wordy who is now in guns and gangs. She sees Lauren from team 4 covered in Sam's blood she must have tried to stop the bleeding after he got shot. They all look at her with sympathetic eyes but she can't look at them. The doctor comes in and tell them how he is but she doesn't even hear him all she can do is stand there until Ed pushes her to go with him. She makes it to the room still not listening to what the doctor has to say. She gets there and sees him, she ignores the tubes and wires and machines attached to him and goes to hold his hand letting him no that through this is just another forever and always moment. Just a ugly one

_She pulls up to the entrance She walks right to the front desk They lead her down a million halls a maze that's never ending They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
_  
She sits there for hours only leaving when the nurse says that there friends would like to see her for a brief moment. She owes them that she can see him and they can't they have been sitting out there all day. She walks out and spike hands her a coffee with cream no sugar. It reminds her of one of the first days Sam was part of the sru, when they were both members of team one. They say they're going to leave and let them know if anything happens, or if she needs anything. She goes back to the room and sits by his bedside again. A couple hours later Sam wakes up and the first thing he says is forever and always. She tells everyone he is awake and the doctors said he's not out of the woods yet. They talk about how he got shot and how he's ready to leave the sru and move somewhere out of the city so they can raise a family. She doesn't know what to think, could she, could they leave their team 1family? Could they leave their job, it's their life? She realizes after today that Sams her life their future children are her life. If he's there she can do it. They talk about their future children how two is enough probably a girl with brown hair like her mother and blue eyes like the ocean just like her father. A boy with blonde hair who has the heart of his mother but the body of his father. While Sams talking about possible names and cravings she might have she thinks about how she can't wait for their future to start. She thinks about their wedding and how she can't wait for the day and how it's going to be pushed back now that Sams hurt, and then she gets an idea.  
_  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life The house on the hillside, where they would stay  
Stay, there forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together, and always remember Whether rich or for poor or for better We'll still love each other, forever and always _

She tells him that he needs to rest he still looks like he's in so much pain. The doctors say it's still a 50% chance of survival but she can't think about that right now. She tells him she has to leave to go get something to eat and that she will be back. Before she leaves she kisses him and knows that no matter what she will always feel at home with Sam. She can't believe he's the same guy that was a cocky jerk his first day, or that she almost shot him the first time they met. She gets up and before she leaves she realizes that he's asleep. She looks back when she reaches the door and whispers forever and always. She goes out to the waiting room and calls Natalie who she knows will be with spike and everyone else to tell them of her plans. After much persuading she gets the doctors to let them allow her family into a private ICU room. There are only Sam and an old man who had suffered a severe heart attack in the room. Before anything is done Jules explains to the lady what she wants needs to do. She asks the lady permission to use the room. Jules can't believe what the lady says but when she gives her husband and her rings to use she knows she's doing what's right. Ed gets the Chaplin and the doctors reduce Sam's meds so he can be fully awake for this experience. Everyone's there and as Sam begins to regain conciousness he feels confused and looks at the sexy lady sniper he loves and she tells of her plans. They smile and cry and their families around them all look at them with love and admiration at what they're doing.

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple versus She borrows some rings from the couple next door Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor She looks into his eyes, and she says I, I want you forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together, and always remember Whether happy or sad or whatever We'll still love each other, forever and always Forever and always, forever and always  
_  
As he's finishing his vows she can barely hear him. She knows that this is the beginning and end of happy ever after. Jules looks at him and he knows too. She takes off the oxygen mask and Sam continues with his vows. The machines are slowly beeping and everyone can see his heart rate decreasing he looks at her as the Chaplin says you may kiss the bride. Jules kisses him while standing over his bed. Sarge and Ed with tears in their eyes put down the bed sides and she climbs into bed. They kiss one more time and he says forever and always.

_She finishes the vows but his beeps are getting too slow His voice is almost too low As he says, I love you forever, forever and always Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always  
_


End file.
